The high level of integration in the computer industry allows combining different devices into one device. An example of this is a combination of both wired and wireless communication interfaces. This implementation requires a specific solution that allows connecting those internal devices to external devices via external cables. And those different devices can share the same interface unit for each of the devices.
Combination of different devices helps to miniaturize and reduce the cost of the solution.
Using high-speed interfaces raise the problem of EMI (Electro Magnetic Influence) compatibilities between devices. It's known that many patents that are devoted to EMI problems.
The small-sized retractable connector RJ-XX type are used widely for connecting wired communication interfaces, or wireless RF interface antenna, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,469,681 (Jones J. L., et al.).
Brower C. J., et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 7,309,260 propose a PCB mountable module including logic circuitry that translates between serial and wireless communication protocols. These modules can be used wherever a device designer wants a plug-in (or “drop-in”) system that obviates the need for independent development and maintenance of wireless capability. Said module uses RJ-45 type connector only for wired interface, and all variant shows that an antenna is external to the said module.
Madsen B. D., et al in U.S. Pat. No. 6,174,205, Jonhson T. A., et al in U.S. Pat. No. 6,573,868, use one or more connectors for wired communication interface and one connector for wireless interface for antenna that is mounted separately.
A lot of U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,729,901, 6,802,743, 6,840,816, 6,893,296, 6,962,503, 6,896,557, 7,172,466 (Aekins R et al) dedicate to the problem of protection transmitted information against cross talk by using unshielded twisted pair media (“UTP”) and, in particular, by using RJ-45 modular type plugs and connectors.
These patents show importance of struggle against cross talk in RJ-45 type of connectors by use of high-speed interfaces. The basic decisions of this patent group are connected with the placement of pins, in particular in an arrangement of said pins at some angle, placement of said pins in two rows on predetermined vertical distance, mutual disposition of separate interface wires and use mutual cross talks compensation.
These decisions give a positive effect, but require, as a rule, to use not standard (custom made) connectors. And it is suitable only for cross talks compensation between wires of one interface or wires between different interfaces.
Tolmie B. R. in U.S. Pat. No. 6,821,146 proposes a hybrid connector that is capable to unite a set of pins of different types e.g. a group of pins of wired connection and a group of pins of RF signal, and said hybrid connector uses a metallic extruded housing. Said housing has a plurality of connector channels, and these metallic connector channels have metallic walls that separate one signal wires (lines) from another. These metallic walls are shields that exclude a EMI between close signals.
Said hybrid connector allows to use different interfaces in one connector, excepting mutual influence of interface wires one to another, but demands complex and very expensive connectors. The solution cannot be implemented based on standard RJ-XX connector types.